<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologies by elzzebells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214303">Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzzebells/pseuds/elzzebells'>elzzebells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Episode: s02e20 Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space, Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic, Screenplay/Script Format, dakavendish hints, first ep of season 3, gay time dads, in case you couldnt tell i cant tag, post sphere and loathing in outer space, references to earlier episodes, soft and tender hugs, somewhat in character, the gay people will love this one, the seeds for dakavendish are planted here!, this would be in the episode after sphere, tw: mentions of breaking bones, two clueless gays vent to eachother, venting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzzebells/pseuds/elzzebells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota is still upset his partner Cavendish went rogue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fic on ao3!<br/>in case you didn't read the tags this is in screenplay/script format! this takes place in the episode following sphere and loathing in outer space, the season 2 finale of milo murphys law. tried to make it as in-character-but-with-dakavendish-hints as possible!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>INTERIOR OCTALIAN SPACESHIP, SIDE ROOM - Dakota has been upset for most of the day, and needs to be alone with his thoughts for a while, causing him to leave the group and move to a side room to sit down. Cavendish, noticing his partner is gone, looks around, and catches sight of him at the doorway.</i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>CAVENDISH:</b><br/>
Hmph... penny for your thoughts? </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Dakota looks up at Cavendish. Cavendish walks over and sits beside him while he answers. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA: </b><br/>
Do you want the truth or reassurance? </p><p> </p><p><b>CAVENDISH, CONCERNED: </b><br/>
Well you know you can tell me anything, right?<br/>
I've seen you've been quite off lately, I just want to know that you are okay.</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA: </b><br/>
So, both? </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>He quickly shakes his head and raises his hands. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA:</b><br/>
N-nevermind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>He looks down, abashed that his partner is letting him vent.</i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA, ANXIOUS:</b><br/>
Tell you the truth, I'm still a little upset about what happened with you earlier. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Cavendish quickly raises his eyebrows, and slants them when he understands. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA: </b><br/>
I know we made up and everything earlier, but I just wanted to try and patch things up for the meantime so we weren't, you know, fighting each other at the same time that calamity orb.<br/>
It really scared me when you left like that and I didn't know where you were. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Cavendish sighs and places his hand on Dakota's shoulder, inching a little closer to Dakota.</i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA: </b><br/>
Hindsight, you did a pretty noble thing to put your life on the line and find Milo and the aliens.<br/>
But you put your life on the line. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Dakota looks away and flings his arms a little as he talks. Cavendish's arm remains on his shoulder as he looks concerned. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA: </b><br/>
I get really nervous when you're out on your own like that.<br/>
We don't have time travel anymore, and you can be really reckless and naive sometimes- you usually are in sacrifice of your safety!<br/>
I'm wor- when you 'go rogue,' I'm worried that you'll get hurt, or worse, and I won't be there to save you, let alone even be there to know you're not okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Cavendish looks to be taking in his words. He furrows his brow again and takes his hand off Dakota's shoulder. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>CAVENDISH, SCOLDING: </b><br/>
You know, I can take care of myself, Dakota. </p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA:</b><br/>
Just today you fractured your neck when you weren't looking and a bus hit you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Cavendish, a bit dumbfounded by his quick response, looks away and rethinks for a quiet moment. He sighs. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>CAVENDISH, SADLY: </b><br/>
You're right. I'm... sorry.<br/>
I'm sorry for leaving you and only thinking about myself. I'm sorry for making you nervous.<br/>
...I'm so sorry for everything. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Dakota looks up, and at Cavendish. His eyebrows are slanted, he appears to be concerned about Cavendish's wellbeing.</i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>CAVENDISH: </b><br/>
You suffer from my recklessness, you have for a really long time.<br/>
I don't wanna just say words to reassure you. I really want to try to be more... aware of my surroundings... in the future.<br/>
I don't want you to worry about me so much. I won't go out like that again, I promise. </p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA: </b><br/>
Hey man, you don't have to promise anything. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Cavendish turns a little away. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA: </b><br/>
And don't beat yourself up about it either. It’s okay. Really.<br/>
I forgive you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Cavendish looks back up, frowning. He looks like he might cry. Dakota gently smiles when he catches his eye. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>CAVENDISH, WEAKLY: </b><br/>
Okay. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Cavendish smiles. Dakota smiles even wider. Dakota opens his arms. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA: </b><br/>
Now c’mon, bring it- </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Before he can finish, Cavendish dives into his arms and hugs him. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA:</b><br/>
Oof- </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>A little startled, Dakota lowers his hands to Cavendish's back and tenderly hugs him back. They hug for a few seconds, Cavendish holding tight and Dakota rubbing his hand slowly on his back. Cavendish slowly pulls away and sniffles. Dakota releases and puts his hand on the step where they sit. Cavendish looks down a little.</i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>CAVENDISH: </b><br/>
I want you to know that I intend to stay with you for as long as I can. </p><p> </p><p><b>DAKOTA:</b><br/>
I want you to know that..<br/>
well...<br/>
...ditto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>